Le secret d'un clan
by Alexiel135088
Summary: la découverte du troisième Uchiwa possédant le Mangakyou sharigan. Après le chapitre 310 . Pas ou peu de spoiler
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Alexiel135088

**Source : **Naruto Shippuden

**Titre : **Le secret d'un clan.

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, … mais l'histoire m'appartient !

**Résumé : **la découverte du troisième Uchiwa possédant le Mangakyou sharigan. [Après le chapitre 310

**Genre : **suspense /Général

**Couple/**

**Note : **Naruto, Sakura, Saї et Yamato ont rencontré Sasuké dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, et sont de retour à Konoha (chap 310). A leur rentrée, l'Hokage les envoie accomplir une nouvelle mission. Cependant le team se fait attaquer par un membre de l'Akatsuki venu récupérer Kyuubi.

_Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages._

o°o°o

Le soleil me brûlait la peau, le chant des cigales me donnait la migraine. Mon corps semblait vidé de la moindre molécule d'eau à cause de la chaleur. L'oxygène que je respirais difficilement me desséchait la gorge. A cet instant l'été ressemblait à un enfer.

On n'avait rien vu venir. On s'était fait surprendre comme de vulgaires Genins fraîchement sortis de l'académie Ninja.

J'étais adossée contre un arbre, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mes blessures étaient plutôt graves, et je manquais de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Naruto aussi était blessé. Le ninja déserteur lui avait jeté un sort pour qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser temporairement la puissance du démon renard.

La situation était critique. Heureusement - ou peut être malheureusement - Saї était le seul encore apte à se battre. Mais il ne pourrait pas repousser les attaques du ninja indéfiniment…

- Sakura…

Quelqu'un m'appelle. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Ma vue met quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière. J'aperçois une silhouette penchée sur moi. _Qui est – ce ? … C'est…_

- Sasuké… ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bip…bip…bip…

Sakura se réveilla. Elle reconnut immédiatement où elle était, grâce à ces « bip » réguliers qu'elle connaissait, un peu trop à son goût. Une odeur d'antiseptique remplit ses narines : L'hôpital. Alors la mission s'était finalement terminée ? La ninja regarda antour d'elle espérant voir Naruto et Saї. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut son coéquipier blond à sa droite, sur un lit, encore inconscient, mais Saї n'était pas là. Elle s'imagina le pire. En plus, il leur avait sauvé la vie… il n'aurait quand même pas…

- Mademoiselle Sakura, vous vous réveillez enfin !

Le médecin entra dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce que… Où est Saї ? demanda Sakura.

- Saї ? celui qui est habillé en noir ? il est sorti depuis quelques jours déjà.

- Hein ? Depuis quand on est…

- Ça fait 5 jours que vous êtes revenus. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! dans moins d'une semaine vous serez de nouveau sur pieds ! le coupa gaiement le docteur

- Naruto qu'a- t – il ?

- Rien de très grave. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller lui aussi.

Sakura semblait troublée. Le médecin ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta t -il

- Saї n'a pas été blessé ?

- Si, bien sur que si, enfin… ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Il n'est resté que 2 jours à l'hôpital.

Le médecin s'approcha de la fenêtre, et jeta un coup d'œil à la rue.

- Quelle chaleur… et, à ce qui paraît, ce n'est pas prés de s'arranger… bon j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent, je repasserai plus tard.

De nouveau seule, la ninja se remémora les derniers instants de la mission. Elle avait cru voir Sasuké… Elle y réfléchit un long moment, et n'en conclut qu'une chose : c'était impossible. La fièvre avait du lui jouer des tours. Pourtant la personne qu'elle avait vu, avait belle et bien les yeux rouges, plus précisément des Sharingans. Qui d'autre peut avoir des Sharingans… ? Itachi. Itachi serait venu voir Sakura pour savoir comment elle allait… bien voyons. La fille aux cheveux roses chassa rapidement cette hypothèse un peu… débile. Kakashi possède lui aussi un Sharingan. Cependant la personne qu'elle avait vu en avait deux.. Sakura tourna le problème autrement et voulut se rappeler, la silhouette, la taille de cette inconnu. Il était pas très grand, pas très petit non plus… et élancé. _Mouais… rien de concluant_ pensa t – elle.

- Sakura ! ma grosse vache préférée est revenue !

- Oh, veille truie !… Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

Ino venait de rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital. Comme à leur habitude les deux furies se traitèrent de tous les noms. Pourtant au fond elles étaient amies.

- A ce qui paraît, vous avez eu des problèmes avec l'akatsuki ?

- Ouais.

La ninja lui raconta sa mission, mais elle préféra garder sa découverte pour elle.

- ben dit donc, vous avez eu de la chance d'être revenus entiers. Va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai une mission a effectuer.

- D'accord. débrouille-toi pour ne pas revenir.

- ok, et toi arrange-toi pour ne jamais quitter cet hôpital.

Les deux « amies » se firent un rapide signe de la main, et se séparèrent.

Sakura essuya son front avec le revers de sa main. Même la climatisation de l'hôpital n'arrivait pas à établir une température supportable.

En fin d'après midi, Naruto s'était réveillé en pleine forme. Leur repas avait été servi, mais l'apparence, et l'odeur des aliments… ne rassemblait plus à… quelque chose d'autre.

- j'ai pas faim, dit mollement Naruto.

- quoi ? tu râles depuis une heure pour que l'on t'apporte à manger, et tu trouves encore un moyen de te plaindre ?

- S' il arrêtait de se plaindre, il ne s'appellerai plus Naruto, dit une voix devant eux.

- Oh, Saї !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, dit-il en souriant machinalement. Tiens Naruto c'est pour toi.

L'Anbu, tendit une lettre à Naruto.

- qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le blond.

- C'est ta prochaine mission. L' hokage est très occupé en ce moment, et elle n'a pas le temps de voir personnellement chaque ninja pour les missions.

Naruto, ouvrit rapidement la lettre, et la lut :

- quoi ! c'est une blague !

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda la ninja

- Je… je dois surveiller des gamins ! autrement dit, jouer les nounous ! non Saї c'est vraiment pas drôle comme blague !

- Mais, c'est pas une blague. L'hokage l'a donné en personne.

- Pfffff, oh non c'est pas vrai….

- Ah, ah, ah ! bien fait ! au fait Saї, comment s'est passé la fin de la mission ?

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de l'Anbu.

- En fait, je n'ai fait que parer ses attaques, et vous protéger et puis… il a du se lasser, et il est parti sans demander son reste.

- Tu as eu de la chance, enfin on a eu de la chance. Merci, Saї, on te doit la vie ! dit Sakura

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser tomber. De toute façon… on fait partie de la même équipe.

- Est ce que tu as vu … quelqu'un avec des Sharigans pendant le combat ? demanda Sakura.

- Hein ? non, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi, et le membre de l'akastuki.

La ninja paraissait troublée.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda l'Anbu.

- J'ai vu une personne qui avait deux Sharingans à coté de moi quand j'étais blessée, expliqua t -elle

- Ah. Tu as du sûrement avoir des hallucinations.

Sakura ne dit rien. Puis l'anbu jeta un coût d' œil au plateau de Naruto et Sakura.

- mmh, ca à l'air très bon, bon appétit !

- pas le peine de te foutr… !

- ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore manger… je passerai au resto de Ramen après.

- Saї, je vais te tuer !

- t'as déjà oublié que c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie ?


	3. Chapter 3

Il était onze heures du soir, Saї étai partit depuis un petit moment. Les fenêtres de la chambre avaient été ouvertes en grand, pour laisser circuler l'air frais de la nuit. Sakura alluma sa lampe pour la énième fois.

- aah ! qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ! gronda Naruto

- Mon oreiller est mal mis, répondit Sakura en remettant celui-ci.

La ninja éteignit la lumière. Mais quelques secondes plus tard :

- J'ai la honte de me retrouver à l'hopital, alors que Saї n'a pratiquement rien eu.

- C'est pas important, tu prendras ta revanche. Moi ce qui me trouble, c'est que le gars de l'akastuki, ait abandonné aussi facilement, répondit Sakura

- …

- Ils ont quand même pris le démon en Gaara, il va de soi que leur plan est de récupérer aussi Kyuubi non ? Et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour parvenir à leur but. Alors pourquoi a- t- il tomber ?

- … Il a dû voir que Saї n'abandonnerait pas non plus.

- Mouais, c'est pas un simple ninja artistique qui le fera changer d'avis.

- 'faut croire que si.

- En plus, il est revenu avec seulement quelques égratignures !

- Ouais… bon bref, on verra ça demain, je dors.

o°o°o

- oooh ! bonjour Naruto ! je t'attendais ! Entre, je vais te présenter mes enfants.

- Ouais… souffla le ninja.

Sakura, et Naruto venaient juste de quitter l'hôpital, et le blond devait, à contre cœur, commencer sa nouvelle mission. La ninja l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la résidence de la mère de famille, puis elle se rendit au quartier militaire pour reprendre elle aussi les missions. Elle y croisa la team de Neji, et ils discutèrent. Mais la ninja dut les laisser pour rejoindre Kakashi qui venait juste de revenir de mission.

- Kakashi- senseї ! interpella t-elle

- Yo, Sakura. Déjà sortie de l'hôpital ?

- Après 7 jours, merci ! c'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose… Je voulais vous demander pourquoi Naruto se retrouve a faire des missions, excusez moi du terme, pourrie ?

- C'est pour qu'on ait un œil sur lui. L'akastuki s'intéresse un peu trop à lui, et on préfère le garder à Konoha pour l'instant, expliqua Kakashi.

- Je vois…

- Désolé, tu vas devoir supporter Saї toute seule ! D'ailleurs où est-il ? c'est aujourd'hui que vous devez reprendre les missions.

- Oui, je sais. On ne l'a vu qu'une fois depuis que l'on est rentré, et… depuis, on ne l'a pas vus.

- Oh, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Tu as été voir chez lui ?

- Non pas encore, je vais y aller.

Sur ce, Sakura partit à l'autre but du village pour chercher son coéquipier. Arrivé dans son immeuble, elle toqua à la porte.

- Saї ! On doit reprendre les missions, tu viens !

Pas de réponse.

- Saїїїї … C'est pas drôle, réponds- moi !

Toujours pas de réponse. Alors, l'adolescente fit le tour de l'appartement et regarda par les fenêtres. Il semblait vide.

- C'est pas vrai, où il peut être…, se dit- elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Soudain, elle eu une nouvelle idée : les terrains d'entraînements.

o°o°o

Le stade, habituellement ouvert aux ninjas souhaitant s'exercer, était vide. Alors elle sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à la forêt de la Mort. Au guichet, elle demanda aux deux surveillants s'il y avait des ninjas qui s'entrainaient :

- euh… attendez voir…, le ninja regarda sa feuille. Si, il y en a. Comment s'appelle votre ami ?

- Saї.

- Non, ce nom ne me dit rien.

- Ooh.. c'est pas vrai ! il est où !

o°o°o

Après avoir parcouru le village en long, en large, et en travers, Sakura fit une halte sur la place du village, pour reprendre son souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi arriva près d'elle.

- J'ai été voir si Saї, n'était pas parti en mission en attendant ton rétablissement, mais non, il n'est sur aucune liste, dit Kakashi

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout bordel… J'ai été voir partout, chez lui, sur le terrain d'entraînement, par tout… et il est introuvable.

_Pauvre Sakura, _pensa kakashi._ Trouver un Anbu en utilisant son nom de code qui est temporaire, c'est comme courir après du vent. Par contre…_

Flash Back (début)

Kakashi attendait dans le couloir devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Lorsque celle-ci arriva :

- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger Tsunade- sama, mais j'aimerais vous posez une question.

- Oui, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Un Anbu de la « racine » fait maintenant équipe avec Naruto, et Sakura , est introuvable. Vous savez si Danzou- sama l'a convoqué pour une mission, ou pour une autre raison ?

- Mmmh… tu parles de Saї, c'est ça ? non, normalement il doit rester ,du moins pour le moment, dans cette équipe. Danzou m'aurait prévenu si Saї devait partir.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas on va continuer à la chercher, dit kakashi en partant.

- Tiens- moi au courant s'il te plait, ajouta Tsunade dans son dos.

- A vos ordre, chef.

Flash Back (fin)

_Où peut-il être ? _

- …kakashi… kakashi –senseї !

- mh ?

- on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- j'en sais rien, enfin si, il faut le retrouver. Je te laisse, dit il juste avant de se téléporter.

- Héééééé ! vous n'allez pas me laissez toute seule !


End file.
